EM022: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up II
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 28. Synopsis Emerald loses against Dome Ace Tucker and moves towards the Battle Palace to challenge Spenser, who had an interesting encounter with Ruby and Sapphire. Just then, the other Frontier Brains move towards the rooftop of the Battle Dome, where they encounter Jirachi and Guile. Chapter plot Spenser gazes at Sapphire, holding his staff on her throat and claiming "he can tell by her eyes". Ruby protests and tries to interfere, but is knocked down by Spenser's staff. Spenser senses Sapphire had touched the Blue Orb, shocking Sapphire he could tell that by looking at her eyes. Ruby takes out a lighter of memory, given by Courtney, and lits it on. The other Frontier Brains watch Tucker battling Emerald. Anabel is called over by Scott and they both move away from the Battle Dome. Greta asks Noland about Jirachi, since he claimed to have found a way to find it before the enemy does. Noland shows he had his Smeargle use Wish and shows a bright light shines off, just like it will with Jirachi. Noland anticipates a flash of light means Jirachi would appear and the other Frontier Brains promise to check the surveillance cameras. Suddenly, they notice Tucker's Charizard had defeated Emerald's Metagross - and thus, Tucker is the winner. Tucker thanks Emerald on the battle, although he knows Emerald used too much Protect - and if used consecutively, the less efficient the move becomes. Tucker wants to shake hands, but Emerald leaves in despair. Tucker knows well Emerald is frustrated about this loss and decides to join the other Frontier Brains. Just then, Tucker notices Guile moving close to the windows on the upper levels of the Battle Dome. Tucker sends Salamence and goes up to chase Guile, while Noland is reported the light shines atop the Battle Dome. Outside, Sapphire replies to Spenser what relevance does the fact have she touched the Blue Orb to other Frontier Brains, thinking it has something to do with this moment. Spenser turns around, replying he got overexcited to meet one of the "kindred" in a long time. Ruby winks and stands up, going away with Sapphire and Fofo. As they walk away, Ruby feels grateful for Sapphire for extending the conversation with Spenser, since Ruby's lighter of memory will allow them to see what Spenser was holding out. As Spenser walks towards the Battle Palace, he is approached by Emerald, commenting that after red and blue comes the green one. Emerald challenges Spenser, who is surprised, since they were supposed to meet at the Palace tomorrow. Emerald admits his plans got changed and will challenge the Tower tomorrow and the Battle Dome once more at the final day. Spenser takes Emerald in, where their battle will not be seen by many. As the doors of the Palace close, the other Frontier Brains come to the rooftop of the Battle Dome, where they find Guile trying to catch Jirachi. The Ball closes and Guile picks the Poké Ball up, showing he caught Jirachi for himself. Debuts Pokémon *Noland's Smeargle *Guile Hideout's Jirachi Move Wish Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 28 chapters